Vehicle system sensors are powered by batteries, piezoelectric, or conventional twelve-volt direct current (DC). Batteries require periodic replacement. Piezoelectric harvesters have low energy density, have relatively low efficiency, durability, and reliability, and do not supply constant power. Conventional twelve-volt direct current (DC) has relatively high cost and weight due to the wires and wire harnesses in the chassis electrical system. The wires carry power to the various sensors and carry signals from the various sensors.